


Kiss Me, We're On Camera

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, alec is Bad at flirting, alec's first hockey game, this was supposed to be a ficlet but it turned out just a bit longer than i had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: Alec kisses a beautiful stranger at a hockey gameakaI just wanted to write a kiss cam malec au ficlet





	Kiss Me, We're On Camera

“See?  Told you there was fighting.”  Izzy was triumphant as the ref moved to separate the two hockey players.  Alec rolled his eyes, delaying his response to drink the beer he wasn’t actually enjoying but he wasn’t about to let thirteen dollars go to waste.

“I already said I was having a good time.  What more do you want from me?” 

“To have a great time.”  Izzy stated simply, turning to look at her brother as a whistle blew, signaling a commercial break.

 

Alec hadn’t originally been interested in going to the hockey game but after Izzy had already bought the tickets, he hadn’t been able to say no.  It turned out to be for the best though.  The sport was way more entertaining to watch that he had expected.  The beer was expensive and there wasn’t enough leg room, but the atmosphere of the game was enticing enough to distract him from it.

 

“Excuse me.”  Alec glanced up at the voice, getting ready to stand up to let someone pass when he looked at the man the voice belonged to and for a second, he thought he might be hallucinating because it didn’t seem humanly possible that one man could be that beautiful. 

Izzy stood to let the two men pass but Alec stayed glued to his seat, lips slightly parted as he took in the first man’s appearance.  The dark eyeliner and highlighted hair were enchanting, and- wow.  Was that how most people looked at hockey games?  Sure, he had on the team jersey, but it seemed to fit him in a much more flattering manner than anyone else Alec had seem tonight, almost like he had had it personally tailored.  Thoughtlessly, Alec let his eyes drift down, the distressed black jeans clinging to the man’s lower body and showing off hints of skin. 

 Too distracted by trying to look at all of him at once, Alec couldn’t think of why the man hadn’t passed him yet. 

“Our seats are right there.”  The man gestured at the empty seats to Alec’s right and Alec just nodded, his mouth feeling dry. 

“Yeah.”  The word came out before he could figure out why he was saying it and the man smiled at him, clearly amused.  Alec felt himself melt more into his seat before the second man spoke.

 

“We’re trying to get to them.”  The brisk tone snapped Alec out of his daze and he quickly got to his feet to let both of the men pass.

“Sorry.” 

“Ragnor, don’t be rude.”  He said over his shoulder before looking back at Alec, “Thank you.”  The first man’s expression stayed bright as he moved past Alec though he didn’t turn to the side like he had when he passed Izzy.  He stayed facing Alec, close enough for their chests to brush as he moved past him only to sit in the seat directly next to him.  Ragnor didn’t take his time, instead seeming mildly annoyed as he moved past Alec to take the other seat. 

 

Alec couldn’t be bothered by the slightly rude behavior, not when this handsome stranger had come with him.  He could still feel the sensation of the broad chest pressed against his, no matter how light or brief it had been.  Was it just him or had he lingered longer than was necessary?  He didn’t realize he was still standing until the whistle blew again and he heard a voice from the guy behind him.

“Better door than a window buddy.” 

Alec half lifted a hand apologetically before taking his seat again, trying to focus on the game again. 

 

Earlier Alec had found it pretty easy for the game to pull in his attention but that was before the arrival of the man sitting next to him.  Alec leaned back in his seat a little, lifting his arm to rest on the armrest.  He was trying to hard not to look at the newcomer than he didn’t even check to see if the other man was using it until he felt his arm bump against his. 

Alec quickly withdrew his arm.

“Sorry.”  He said, glancing at the manicured hand that was resting where Alec’s arm had been earlier. Light danced off the rings on his fingers as he shifted his arm over a little, now only taking up half of it. 

“It’s perfectly okay.  I don’t mind sharing.” 

“Magnus, stop flirting and watch the game.”  Ragnor grumbled.

 

How long did you have to know someone before you fell in love with them?  Was it enough to just know their name?

 

Alec returned the smile and nodded, lifting his arm to rest against next to Magnus’s, leaving the smallest amount of space between them.  Alec looked back at the game and somehow managed not to look back when he felt the arm next to his shift to press them together. 

Though he did turn his head quickly to his other side as he heard Izzy suppress a laugh underneath a cough.  Alec had nearly forgotten that anyone else was in the stadium other than the man on his right.  Izzy had been watching him instead of the game this entire time.  Alec rolled his eyes at her and took another sip of the beer in his free hand. 

 

“He’s cute, huh?”  Izzy’s voice definitely wasn’t low enough to be discreet and she elbowed Alec as she said it. 

“Izzy.”  Alec hissed, refusing to turn to see if Magnus had heard. 

“I’m just saying he looks like your type.”  Izzy shrugged. 

 

Unable to help himself, Alec turned just enough so he could glance at him.  Luckily, he was still looking straight ahead at the game but the smile that played across his lips clearly indicated that he had heard.  And the observation made Alec’s heart beat a little faster, Magnus didn’t seem entirely disinterested by the information.  Especially when he felt the cool metal of the rings brush lightly against his own fingers in a very intentional gesture. 

 

“One-minute remaining in the first period”  The announcement boomed through the stadium and the sudden voice almost made Alec jump.  He took long draft of his beer to steady his nerves.  With the last minute of the period dwindling down Alec was able to force his focus onto the players until the clock ran out and the first intermission started.

 

“Big hockey fan?”  Magnus suddenly spoke, and Alec looked at him, his breath catching a little as he took in his appearance again, this time their eyes meeting. 

“First time to a game, actually.”  Alec answered.  “Do you, uh, come here often?”

This time Izzy couldn’t help the burst of laughter and Alec mentally chided himself for his lame choice in words.  Magnus didn’t seem bothered though, the playfully amused expression showing up again.

“From time to time.  Though if there was always a pretty boy in the seat right next to me then I might come a lot more often.” 

 

Before Alec could think of a way to respond to that, the announcer’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the kiss cam!”

The cheering from the crowd drew his attention away from the flirting and he looked at the big screen.  A shot of a man and a woman in the audience sitting next to each other, surrounded by a frame of hearts with the words “Kiss Cam” on it filled the screen.  The couple laughed as they noticed themselves and quickly leaned in and kissed.  

Alec cringed a little.  The concept of someone picking you at random and having to kiss the person next to you in front of all these people seemed awful.  At least he was here with Izzy. 

 

The next couple did a lot more than a quick kiss, the man grabbing the woman’s face and kissing her deeply, the crowd cheering loudly to egg them on.  Alec leaned over to Izzy to be heard over the yelling. 

“A kiss cam?  Really, Iz?”  He asked, and she laughed.

“It’s fun!”  She insisted, and Alec rolled his eyes. 

 

Just as Alec settled back into his seat and looked up at the screen again, the image changed.  Now he was looking at himself.  It took Alec a moment to process the information as he stared up at the screen, filled with a shot of him and Izzy.  The camera guy must have seen him leaning over and assumed they were here as a couple instead of brother and sister. 

Izzy started laughing, waving to the screen before looking at Alec, planning on just giving him a peck on the cheek.  Alec’s thought process was different, and he started waving his right hand in a cut off gesture, trying a bit frantically to indicate that they were by no means a couple.  Though in the process, he moved his arm out a little too far and it lightly thumped against Magnus as if Alec were gesturing to him. 

 

Completely misreading the situation, instead of moving the camera off of Alec, it just panned over a bit, now including both him and Magnus in the screen.  Alec immediately stopped gesturing, too surprised by the change in events to do anything other than stare. 

“Well?”  Alec turned to look at the voice and was surprised to see Magnus already leaning in as he spoke.  Alec’s eyes flicked down to his lips then back up to those beautiful eyes.

 

Fuck it.

 

Alec leaned in to close the distance between them and the cheering from the crowd didn’t even come close to matching the roar in his head.  He was really kissing this gorgeous man who didn’t even know Alec’s name and had only met less than half an hour ago. 

Completely lost in the moment, Alec nearly dropped the plastic cup of beer still clutched in his left hand.  He didn’t even notice when Izzy leaned in a little to pluck it from his hand, deciding to take it for herself.  Or at least hold it for him so he could enjoy this. 

Unable to help himself with both of his hands freed up, Alec let his hands slide around to rest one on the base of Magnus’s neck and the other pressed against the back of his head.  He felt fingers sliding into his own hair almost a second later and for a moment, completely forgetting the crowded stadium they were in, Alec parted his lips against his, wanting to deepen the kiss, wanting more. 

And Magnus obliged him, if only for a few seconds.  He started pulling away all too soon and Alec chased after his lips before the sound of the crowd suddenly flooded back in and Alec remembered where they were.  Feeling a bit dazed, he let his hands drop from Magnus’s head and pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest.  He quickly glanced back to the screen, but the camera had moved on to someone else. 

 

“I never did get your name.”  The words were spoken surprisingly casually for someone who had just been kissing him.

“I’m Alec.”  He said, still a little breathless. 

“Magnus.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Now, you must let me buy you a drink, especially after that.”

Apparently, he’d lost his mind because Alec turned to gesture at Izzy, suddenly realizing where his drink had gone.  “Oh, I already have one.”  And he instantly regretted saying it. 

Izzy lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip, shrugging at him.  “This one is mine.  Don’t be rude to the nice man.”

 

Alec turned back to Magnus, matching his smile, glad for another shot at responding to the invitation properly.

“Sorry, I meant yes, I’d really like that.”


End file.
